Once upon a Fairytale
by glo1196
Summary: Set in the far future. Their story and their happy ending!


**This is not something I usually write. There is no M rating, as a matter of fact it maybe a K+ or maybe stretching T. Definitely a one shot. At the end of Season 4 episode 3 "Head Case," they talk about "all the best love stories," which sparked the idea for this. Sorry to my fellow smut followers that it leaves it to the imagination. Hope you guys like it anyway. **

**Disclaimer – Dear ABC I am borrowing your characters to suit my purposes, but without and money being exchanged. I promise to return them this time with minimal smut, isn't that nice of me?**

"Please read it to us daddy? We want the princess story." They beg their father to read this story at least once a week. It has become a habit that he hopes they keep for a long time. This particular story had been read to him as a child, and was near and dear to his heart. He hopes that someday the story will be passed down to their children and their children's children.

With the kids all snuggled around him he starts to read…

Once upon a time, in a large kingdom far away, there lived a beautiful Princess named Katherine. Princess Katherine was smart, brave and beautiful. When she was young she dreamed of a typical princess life with all the trimmings. She loved to read books and imagine far off places. Princess Katherine was the only child of Queen Johanna and King James.

The Princess now lived with her father King James, who was kind and had lived through great sadness. When Katherine was not quite of the age to marry, a devious, wrathful dragon came and swooped Queen Johanna away, from her family and her kingdom. King James and Princess Katherine were heartbroken. King James did not leave the castle for a long time. His sadness was all encompassing. Princess Katherine tried to help the King, but for a long time he did not listen. Finally Princess Katherine was able to show him how much he was needed by her and their subjects.

Princess Katherine was determined to seek revenge from the evil creature that had seized Queen Johanna away from her loved ones. Her highness trained with the strongest and smartest knights of the kingdom. She worked hard and finally earned their respect and their title, even though it scared the King that she was always in danger.

After many years Princess Katherine had become one of the highest-level knights. She worked with two other knights that she trusted like brothers. Sir Esposito and Sir Ryan, helped the Princess protect the kingdom and seek justice for their subjects. They too were very brave and very smart.

The three knights worked well together. They were well respected and loved. One day as they were patrolling the kingdom they came across a wrongdoing that baffled them. A subject had been found killed in an unusual way. The Princess remembered something she had read by the kingdom's teller of tales that seemed similar, to this and she had him summoned.

Richard the Teller of Tales was also known throughout the kingdom as Richard the Fool Hearted. He was very childish and was used to getting his way. He touched things without permission, and never took anything seriously. Richard did help them solve the mystery of the killing by talking through his strange theories with the Princess and the Knights. As they worked together, things seemed to all fall into place. Without him, they would not have been able to give the family of the murdered loyal subject the closure they so dearly needed.

Little did Princess Katherine know that Richard the Teller of Tales, had fallen in love with her. He asked the King if he could continue to help Princess Katherine with her work. The King agreed even though Princess Katherine was very mad about it. She did not like the man at first.

The three Knights and the Teller of Tales went on many adventures to find justice for their subjects. As time went on they grew closer as friends. After many years Princess Katherine had learned to care for the Teller of Tales. She was afraid to love, because she never wanted to hurt like she did when she lost her mother. She had built a wall around her heart and guarded it closely.

Richard the Teller of Tales was relentless in his quest to help tear down that wall around her heart, and help her find justice for their subjects. Many times he came close to giving his life for her.

One day the Princess was almost mortally wounded. It took her a long time to recover and the Teller of Tales was lost without her. He tired to find those who hurt her, along with Sir Esposito and Sir Ryan, but the monster had disappeared into thin air.

It took a long time for Princess Katherine to return to the knights. When she returned she wanted to tell the Teller of Tales that she loved him, but didn't know how and was afraid. One day a lovely wench pursued the Teller of Tales. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also cunning and sly and tried to seduce the Teller of Tales. His heart belonged to Princess Katherine and he would not be swayed. The Princess noticed, and was so moved; she let some of the wall around her heart crumble away.

Later, the Teller of Tales was captured by ruthless thieves and held hostage. Princess Katherine did everything she could to rescue him, but was not able to. In the end the thieves were caught and all the hostages including the Teller of Tales were freed.

Princess Katherine was so happy that Richard was safe that she hugged him very tightly and kissed him on the lips. The wall around her heart fully crumbled and she let her love for him shine through. She told him she loved him. She was no longer afraid. From that moment on, the Princess and the Teller of Tales spent every minute together.

The Teller of Tales asked the King for his beautiful daughters hand in marriage. The King agreed since this man had shown how truly devoted and in love he was with his daughter. Not many moons later the Princess and the Teller of Tales got married in front of all their friends and loyal subjects.

Sir Esposito and Sir Ryan were chosen to stand for the couple at their marriage. The four of them continued in their quest for justice. As time passed, the Princess and the Teller of Tales had three children. Princess Johanna, Princess Alexis, and Prince Nathan. They were very happy and their love for each other continued to grow everyday.

And as the saying goes….They lived happily ever after.

Nathan closes the book and looks at his sleeping children. He thinks of his parent's story and the obstacles they overcame. It was truly a love story that should be told over and over. Their love is something fairytales were made of. They still could hold full conversations with their eyes, and his mother still pulled his father's ears. His mother looks at his father like she still can't believe he is hers, even after all these years.

His father had written the story as his wedding gift to her. A friend had illustrated it, and they had it bound in beautiful leather. When each child was born his father had another copy made and dedicated to them. They still have the original at the loft.

Nathan was thinking of having two more copies made so each of his children could have one of their own. He carries each child to their bed and tucks them in with a kiss. He put the book on the shelf on the bookcase until next time.

In New York City in a rather comfy loft a certain writer and his muse are getting ready for bed. The muse runs her fingers over the writers face and to his chin. She smiles lovingly at him and brings her lips to his. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tight.

"Goodnight Princess Katherine," he whispers in her ear nipping the lobe with his teeth.

"Goodnight my Teller of Tales." She whispers back. Kate turns and threads her fingers through his leading him to their bed. " I'm not quite done with you yet. " Slowly, her hand slides to the waistband of his plaid pajama bottoms. She runs her fingernail under and around it to the front of the pants. Smiling devilishly at him she removes the offending item of clothes slowly.

A moan escapes Richard Teller of Takes as he kisses her fervently. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness."

**Hope you enjoyed this little fairytale. Wouldn't it be cute to think of them that far down the road? Please let me know what you think of this. So, see the little blue link below? Make my day and please press it and let me know what you think. If you like this, try my M rated stories, check my profile and find them there!**


End file.
